Boredom, blushing, and breakthroughs
by Blackandback
Summary: Drabble. Bella's bored and decides to tidy up Jacob's garage. A rather awkward conversation ensues when Bella stumbles upon his porn stash. Cute humor.


**Boredom, blushing, and breakthroughs.**

It was spring break and Bella was sitting on Jacob's couch, monotonously flicking through TV channels with a frown and a sigh, coming to the conclusion that daytime TV really was "whack" (as Embry had so "eloquently" described it when he had stopped by yesterday to keep her company - and to eat half the contents of the Blacks' refrigerator at the same time).

Billy was out all day, fishing with Charlie, and Jacob was out running patrols with Quil and Embry this afternoon, so Bella was all alone in the Black's house - Alone and _bored._ Jacob would be back in an hour or so, but ever since they had _officially _started dating a month ago, they were practically inseparable, and Bella had come to realize very quickly that life without Jacob around was completely dull. She often wondered how she had ever lived her life without him in it. He brightened up even the dullest of days with his toasty warmth and sunny smile. Bella smiled dreamily at the thought.

Bella stretched and yawned and thought about taking a nap but quickly reconsidered, thinking a nap would be so much better with a warm, shirtless Jacob to snuggle up to. She would wait until he had finished patrolling before she slept.

Bella stood up and gazed around the house. "Hmmm...What to do..." she mumbled to herself with one hand on her hip, the fingers of her other hand tapping her chin.

That was when Bella had an idea. Jacob was always complaining about how his garage was always in such a mess that he could barely find anything and that the whole place was just an accident waiting to happen, especially when he had an _exceptionally_ clumsy girlfriend. So Bella decided that she would tidy and organize it for him. Yes. That would definitely ease her boredom and it would please Jacob, too.

…...

Bella was in the process of sorting Jacob's tools into order of size (whilst humming happily to herself) when she dropped a spanner on the floor with a clatter that made her jump. She bent over to pick it up and peered under the couch, a stack of glossy magazines catching her eye. Bella got down on her hands and knees and uncomfortably stretched out her arm to reach them, eventually sliding them out of their hiding place with a strained grunt.

Bella stared at the five magazines she had retrieved with wide eyes. Each one was titled 'Busty Blondes' and featured a stark naked girl in a _very _revealing pose on the front cover (In Wolf-pack lingo – she was showing _all_ her "_goods"_). Apparently, Jacob had a porn stash. Bella rolled her eyes and muttered "boys" in an exasperated tone – She wasn't all that surprised.

Bella flopped down on the couch and flicked through the extremely graphic magazines with a furious blush heating her cheeks. She and Jacob had recently (and _very_ slowly) started to increase their level of intimacy, resulting in some very embarrassing sex related conversations (well, embarrassing for _her)._Jacob always loved her awkwardness – simply chuckling, calling her cute and kissing her nose whenever he mentioned certain body parts or the mere word 'sex' (which always caused her to face to erupt in a fierce ball of flames).

That was when Bella decided that she would take this opportunity to make Jacob blush for a change.

…...

"Bells, honey...What're you doing in here?" Jacob asked as he kicked open the stubborn garage door. "I could hear you clashing about in here from a mile away..." Jacob's voice trailed off when he saw Bella sitting on the couch, a pile of magazines stacked at her side.

"Hey, Jake. I was bored so I decided to come clean the garage...And as you can see, I found some rather interesting _stuff_ in the process," Bella said sweetly, raising an eyebrow and patting the "reading" material at her side.

"_Damn, Embry...I'm gonna kill that bastard."_ Bella was sure she heard Jacob mumble under his breath as his face turned from a light shade of coral to a positively glowing shade of red (a color she thought only _her_ face was capable of producing).

"I must say, I'm kind of surprised. I just didn't think that _this_..." Bella said holding up the magazine with the tanned blonde and huge silicone implants, whilst trying not to hysterically laugh at the _horrified_ expression on Jacob's flushed face, "...was your thing."

Bella heard Jacob gulp audibly, and she thought that if anyone ever needed an example for the term "like a deer caught in headlights," Jacob's face, right at that moment, would have truly served the purpose.

"It-It's not...I-I mean, it is...I mean, Embry's the one who likes big boobs. _Massive _boobs, actually. He's the one who bought those. _I_ prefer small boobs, well, _smallish..._Like yours. I'm a strict believer in the term 'more than a handful's a waste'..." Jacob spluttered out, staring pointedly at Bella's chest throughout his rambling, trying desperately to dig his way out of the increasingly large whole he was creating for himself.

Bella just tried not to burst out laughing at Jacob's gradually increasing embarrassment. He was so cute when he babbled and right now, he was the awkward, goofy boy she had fallen in love with.

"...And I know they say that blonde's have more fun," he continued, talking so fast now that she could barely make sense of what he was saying. "But I prefer brunettes. I like the serious, smart type, you know? What I mean is I like girls like you...No, I like _you_, Bells...No, I love you. _Only you._"

"So, not only are you insinuating that I have small boobs but you're also calling me boring?" Bella deadpanned as seriously as she could, biting her lip hard, her cheeks aching as she suppressed her laughter.

Jacob's jaw dropped open in complete horror. "No, no, honey...You've got this all wrong," he flapped, almost tripping over his feet in his panic to reassure her. He threw the magazines on the floor and sat next to her on the couch, gripping her hands in both of his and kissing them over and over. _He really was adorable._

"I _love _your boobs...Well, what I've seen of them anyway. I'm not saying that I think I _should've_ seen them by now. I mean, we have been dating for a month and all, and most guys _would've_ seen their girlfriends boobs by now_,_ but I know you're shy about that...and it's okay, _really_, besides, I _do_ get a look down your top sometimes when you sleep - I haven't seen much though as you always wear a bra to bed - Although when it's the white cotton one with the pretty blue bow in the middle, I can see your nipples slightly..."

Bella groaned and buried her head in her hands; it was her turn to be horrified as the conversation _badly_ backfired.

"...I hope I'll see them, _all of them, _soon though...Like, _up close_. Not that you _have_ to show me of course, but it would be nice. _More than nice_, actually, It would be amazing..._Absolutely_ amazing and..."

"Jacob?" Bella interrupted, her voice a muffled groan as she talked through the fingers covering her burning face.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Stop talking."

"Okay, honey. Sorry, honey."

Later on that day, when they _eventually_ took a nap, Bella slept soundly next to Jacob...and she didn't wear a bra.


End file.
